The present invention relates to an improved quick coupling connector for use in connecting and disconnecting hoses adapted for conducting liquids and in particular garden hoses. Typcially, garden hose connectors are relatively expensive since the connectors must be made of materials which will not corrode when the connectors are left out of doors and periodically wetted by water. The connector must be durable and must withstand a substantial degree of abuse such as being dragged on a concrete or black top driveway. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a connector which quickly and easily disconnects one hose from another hose and also closes the connector so that a flow of water from the garden hose is interrupted, thereby allowing another hose to be added or removed and the hose may be connected to a working device, such as, a sprinkler or a spray nozzle. It is further desirable to provide a connector construction which allows the connector to be quickly and easily mounted on one end of a hose.
It has been found that it is particularly desirable to have a connector in which the parts are made of plastic so that the parts will not rust and may have complex shapes at a relatively low cost.
The utilization of a plastic connector which is attached to a hose quickly and conveniently is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,222, issued Aug. 26, 1980, to G. Brusadin, and entitled, "Rapid Coupling And Uncoupling Joint For Flexible Pipes".
The quick connection of a hose to a connector has been the subject of a number of patents which patents are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 1,234,812, issued July 31, 1917, to J. F. Simmons, entitled "Hose Coupling"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,713, issued Sept. 18, 1928, to C. A. Norgren, entitled, "Hose Clamp"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,396, issued Sept. 20, 1971, to G. Prosdocimo, entitled, "Universal Pipe Gripping Union"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,881, issued May 2, 1972, to Tinsley et al., entitled, "Coupling Connector"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,629, issued Mar. 24, 1981, to Maple et al., entitled, "Flexible Conduit Repair Coupling"; British Pat. No. 1,479,499, published July 13, 1977, to F. J. Progar et al., entitled, "Improvements In Or Relating To Pipe Fittings"; British Pat. No. 1,494,323, published Dec. 7, 1977, to E. Lotigie, entitled, "Coupling Element For Pipe Ends"; and French Pat. No. 2,522,388.
The broad concept of having a coupling for hoses which coupling contains a shut off valve when the coupling is disengaged is shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,611, issued Aug. 24, 1943, to A. T. Scheiwer, entitled, "Coupling"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,838, issued Apr. 23, 1957, to G. H. Palm, entitled, "Pipe In Socket Type Hose Coupler With Check Valve"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,934, issued Feb. 18, 1958, to D. W. Gorrell et al., entitled, "Coupling With Cam Washer For Flat Detents"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,361, issued Aug. 24, 1971, to E. Hundhausen et al., entitled, "Plug-In Coupling For Garden And Other Hoses"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,679, issued Nov. 11, 1975, to Silvana, entitled, "Universal Coupling"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,459, issued Apr. 10, 1979, to Martinez, entitled, "Quick Disconnect Valved Coupling"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,906, issued Feb. 7, 1984, to Spadotto et al., entitled, "Female Element For Quick-Coupling Connection For Flexible Pipes".
The construction of a quick connect connector for a hose with a valve in the connection is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,708, issued Dec. 20, 1977, to Smith, entitled, "Quick Disconnect Device For Flexible Tubes".
What is needed is a quick operating connector which is made of a plurality of molded unitary pieces eliminating the need for any metal parts in the connector, which parts may be easily assembled and provide a smooth operating connector which automatically shuts off the flow of water when portions of the connector are disengaged.